


National Cuddle Day

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bribing People with Cupcakes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I personally have no idea what i'm doing, Lots of people love Morgan, Morgan is precious, cute stuff, you may get diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: (I don't own anything) Morgan has been bored for the past few days so he decided to start a new holiday so join Morgan on his hilarious and ridiculous quest for cuddles. (warning may contain bribing people with cupcakes, fluff and even more fluff)





	National Cuddle Day

Five year old Morgan woke up, stretched, and got dressed and realized that nothing exciting has happened in the past few days. When Morgan got to dining room he saw his mother, Queen Robin and sat down next to her. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" She asked putting an arm around him noticing her son's long face. "It's just that nothing exciting has happened lately, are there any holidays coming up?" Morgan sighed looking into his mother's eyes. "No there is not-"Her heart then broke when she saw the look of disappointment on his face. "But you can make one up after we eat breakfast and maybe if enough people agree with it I can ask your father to make it official." Morgan's eyes lit up, "Thanks mamma, that's a wonderful idea." Morgan said giving Robin a hug.

After Morgan quickly scarfed down his breakfast he went to his room to think of an idea for a holiday. "National bug day, no some people are afraid of bugs. National tactics day, nah not everyone is into that." Morgan was pacing the room trying to think of an idea for a holiday when an idea popped into his mind. "I got it! National cuddle day, everyone likes cuddles." Morgan said and he quickly left his room.

In the courtyard Morgan found his ten year old cousin Owain… being Owain. "Hey Owain, do you want to cuddle?" Morgan asked. "Cuddle? No way, Owain Dark doesn't cuddle." Owain scoffed. "But what about yesterday when you were cuddling aunt Lissa because Severa hurt your feelings?" Morgan said and Owain's face turned red. "Fine you win, but don't tell Severa because I would never hear the end of it." Owain said and Morgan's eyes lit up. "Why did you want to cuddle in the first place? I'm not complaining this is actually nice." Owain asked. "Well nothing exciting has happened in the past few days so momma suggested I make up a holiday and I went with this." Morgan explained.

Afterwards Morgan went off to look for more people to cuddle and he ended up running into one of his friends Severa, who like most of Morgan's friends with the exception of very few people, was ten years old. "Hi Severa, want to cuddle?" Morgan asked, "Cuddling is for babies." Severa simply stated and Morgan wasn't surprised as Severa tended to pretend to act aloof and mean but deep down was a major softie. "I brought you a cupcake." Morgan said showing off a cupcake he made (he took baking lesson's with Gaius one of his father's old friends) and held it in front of her. "Deal, but do not tell anyone, I have an image to hold up." Severa said as she quickly snatched the cupcake and set it on the table behind her. "Okay, maybe cuddling isn't for babies but you still are one." Severa said during the cuddle her arms wrapped around the smaller boy. "I'm not a baby, I'm five years old a somewhat of a big boy." Morgan pouted.

Next Morgan went off to find Inigo; you could get him to do anything if you managed to say it right. "So you're saying that if I cuddle you it will make me better with the ladies?" The ten year old asked as he used to be shy until his mother told him that talking with women would help him get over his shyness. "Of course, women like a person who cuddles, I think." "I feel like a pedophile." 'What's that?" Morgan asked, "Honestly, I don't know, I just heard mom use that word when we passed by this creepy looking guy when we went shopping, I think you should go now before someone see's this and gets the wrong idea." Morgan nodded in agreement (even though if he didn't really get what Inigo said) and left on his quest of cuddles (That sounds ridiculous on paper... metaphoric paper of course)

Morgan found Noire, his best friend despite the fact she was twelve, practicing archery. "Hey Noire, do you want to cuddle?" Morgan asked running up to the girl. Apparently the question caught her off guard and she ended up missing the target and hitting Frederick in the arm (no one knew this however as he was out of sight at the time, don't worry he's fine). "W-what!?" Noire asked after her misfire, "I said, do you want to cuddle?" Morgan repeated, "Cuddle, wouldn't your mother get mad?" Noire asked knowing that an angry Robin is something that Noire wouldn't ask upon her worst enemies. "What, why would you think mommy would be mad, she wouldn't be angry." Morgan said. "Okay sure, besides this would be a nice way to relax anyway." Noire sighed but smiled after hearing Morgan's yay. "You're really good at this Morgan." Noire said as the five year old continued nuzzling his face into her body. "Thanks I've been doing this all day trying to create a new holiday." Morgan explained with a smile on his face.

Sometime in the evening

Morgan was in his pajamas going to his bedroom after saying goodnight to his parents, he cuddled lot of people, including but not limited to his mother, one of his friends Cynthia (who was excited to cuddle a cute little boy without having someone scold her) his aunt Lissa, aunt Aversa, aunt Emmeryn (she never really talked in complete sentences but it was a touchy subject when it came to his parents and aunt Lissa so Morgan didn't ask questions) and even Noire's mother, Tharja. "MORGAN!" a feminine voice shouted and Morgan turned around to see his 16 year old sister Lucina running towards him. Hi Luci what's up?" Morgan asked Lucina frowned, "I've been looking for you, mom told me you have been going around cuddling people and I want to know why I wasn't included." Lucina responded, "I'm sorry Luci, I thought you wouldn't be able to cuddle as for the past few days you've been busy training with dad." "Is that how you've been feeling, well remember that I'm never too busy to cuddle my baby brother, now come on you are bunking with me tonight." Lucina then scooped Morgan up bridal style and ran to her room. "This is a good way to end a long time." Lucina stated with her arms wrapped around the small boy while the siblings were in Lucina's bed. "Thank you for doing this sis." Morgan replied nuzzling his face into his sister's body. "Any time little brother, also we need to do this more often." Morgan nodded in agreement and soon both siblings fell asleep.

The next morning

"Lucina time to get up" Chrom said as he walked into his daughter's room and was surprised to see her still asleep cuddled up with Morgan who was also asleep. "Or maybe later" Chrom said and left as to not to disturb his sleeping children.


End file.
